Capitals Sins
by Scorpling
Summary: AU: “Y mi pecado favorito… ” -¿Estás listo, Danna?- “…es mirarte a los ojos…” –No seas tan lujurioso Dei- “…y verme caer” DeiSaso. Más parejas en el transcurso.
1. Beginning

**Capitals Sins**

**DeiSaso **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Akatsuki me pertenecerá algún día lejano. No me llamo Masashi Kishimoto aunque eso se puede arreglar. No exponer a temperaturas mayores de treinta grados centígrados. No incluye baterías.

**N/A: **Hallo Aquí vuelvo con una historia nueva. Mentiría si no dijera que esta trama me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde comienzos de año, y a esto le debo la culpa de mi falta de atención en los estudios. Ejemm… que comience el show!

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, lemmon (capítulos venideros), algo de gore, temas que pueden ser considerados fuertes. (Violaciones, intentos de suicidio, etc.)

**Resumen: **"¿Quién conoce los motivos de los surcos en tus brazos?" –Sólo quiero que me quieras Danna- "¿De quien es el espeso líquido blanquecino?" –Hay diferentes formas de pecar, estamos todos sometidos a tentaciones.- Hablo el pelirrojo monótonamente, sin sentimiento es sus palabras ni en su expresión. "No me culpes porque todo se reduce a sangre y saliva" –Deidara, baja ese cuchillo…- "Y mi pecado favorito… " -¿Estás listo, Danna?- "…es mirarte a los ojos…" –No seas tan lujurioso Dei- "…y verme caer" DeiSaso

* * *

"_La mejor forma de librarse de una tentación es caer en ella"_

* * *

"¿Por qué el ser humano ve la necesidad de pecar?" La pregunta estaba escrita en la pizarra del salón de clase 29, segundo piso del instituto Summerbridge, Washington, a la hora exacta de 9:17 AM. El sol brillaba de tal forma que hacía de ese verano uno de los más insoportables del año, y la presión atmosférica no ayudaba. La economía estadounidense se encontraba en el nadir ese verano; el precio del dólar decaía, la inflación aumentaba, había trabajadores desconformes que bloqueando carreteras y autopistas veían la posibilidad de hacer notar al gobierno la disconformidad del pueblo con la situación actual. Una vez más, el calor parecía solo empeorar las cosas. Cuando hace calor, pareciera que el ser humano se hace más egoísta, preocupándose solo por satisfacer necesidades propias. Por satisfacer _querencias_ propias.

La pregunta seguía escrita con marcador negro en la pizarra de fondo blanco. _Antitesis_, pensó el rubio desde su asiento de caoba ubicado en la tercera fila, justo al lado de la segunda ventana de la pared derecha con vistas hacia el patio. La ventana estaba abierta, pero no había brisa que entrase. Los cuatro ventiladores de techo que estaban ubicados de tal forma que era un paralelogramo de lados iguales (treinta metros de distancia entre ellos, calcularon los alumnos) estaban encendidos, pero el único aire que llegaba hasta su cabeza era aire caliente. _Maldito calentamiento global_ pensó el rubio de nuevo, esta vez viendo con gesto disconforme hacia arriba.

-Chicos, presten atención por favor… esta tarea representa el 75 de la nota promedio del año. Si no lo hacen bien, los veré aquí en Junio… seguramente no querrán pasar su verano dando un examen de filosofía avanzada o ¿me equivoco?- La suave y apacible voz de la profesora Shizune Kawamari acalló los murmullos provocados por las conversaciones de los chicos en el amplio salón. La profesora Shizune lucia un vestido azul que hacia resaltar la esbelta figura de la joven y contrastaba con su piel algo bronceada. Los ojos marrones oscuros reflejaban entusiasmo y alegría, cosas que sobresalían en su método de enseñanza… las clases siempre eran amenas e impredecibles.

-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención… les explicaré la tarea grupal.- Dijo sonriente Shizune mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco hacia su costado derecho, haciendo que la corta melena de cabello marrón se moviera; y con los ojos cerrados su cara parecía tomar un aspecto de inocencia digna de los niños. –Recuerden que tiene que ser escrita. La hoja no importa demasiado siempre y cuando tenga una buena presentación. No aceptare que saquen todo de Internet, busquen en más fuentes. Mientras más extenso y completo sea el informe, mejor puntaje obtendrán seguramente. Se aceptan imágenes, dibujos, fotos, gráficas, esquemas, encuestas, todo lo que crean necesario para complementar el trabajo. Recalco el complementar, no aceptare un reporte basado únicamente en esquemas sin textos de por medio, si ese llega a ser el caso los veré en Junio- volvió a sonreír. – Tengo que informarles también que, por mucho que les desagrade la idea, los grupos serán de tres alumnos los cuales serán agrupados al azar.- Los murmullos de protesta no se hicieron esperar. Las voces de chicas quejándose de ya no poder trabajar con su novio eran las quejas más audibles. El rubio chasqueo su lengua. La actitud de las chicas era tan predecible y molesta a sus ojos. Al principio pensó que se debía a ello que él no conseguía fijarse en ninguna de ellas, y no es que ellas no se fijaran en él, era todo lo contrario realmente.

El rubio podía llegar a ser considerado uno de los más guapos en el instituto Summerbridge, y no era para menos. El cabello lacio y dorado brillaba con los ases de luz que entraban por la ventana, mostrando así lo sano que estaba. Se peinaba de tal forma que una extensión de cabello ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, y con el resto se hacía una media coleta alta. Los orbes azules cielo, las cuales acostumbran a reflejar entusiasmo y amor hacia la vida, y hacia su forma particular de ver la perfección en su arte ahora se encontraban batallando entre la pereza que le provocaba filosofía avanzada y esperanza de poder llegar a trabajar con _él. _

La razón por la que no se fijaba en chicas es que tenía _otros _intereses.

Shizune volvió a interrumpir los rezongos de chicas con desordenes hormonales. –Por las quejas, supongo que la tarea ha quedado clara ¿verdad?- General suspiro de derrota seguido por la sonrisa victoriosa de la profesora al frente del salón. –El tiempo es oro diría nuestro "querido" profesor de economía Kakuzu-san. Hagámosle caso por esta única vez y empecemos con la distribución de alumnos. Sakura ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor?- El rubio giró su rostro hacía la derecha, solo para ver con asco como una joven de cabello extrañamente rosado se levantaba de su asiento (dos bancos en diagonal derecha al suyo) y avanzaba con paso elegante y refinado hacia la parte delantera del aula.

Sakura Haruno. Alumna sobresaliente. Perra faldera de los profesores pensaba el rubio. Figura esbelta. Líder del grupo de porristas. Ex-novia de uno de los chicos más populares en toda la inmunda institución, Sasuke Uchiha. Y novia actual del chico que le quitaba el aliento al rubio, y a varios chicos y chicas, Akasuna no Sasori.

Sasori. Pelirrojo. Ojos café y de mirada penetrante. Callado, sarcástico y extremadamente _hermoso._ Eso nadie lo cuestionaba. Sumamente inteligente y, hasta hace cerca de tres meses, completamente solitario. Había, todavía hay, algo en él que lo hace intoxicante, algo que no puede ser pasado por alto. Su sola presencia es adictiva, y su simple imagen hace desearlo _de maneras a veces cuestionables._ El rubio lo sabía, ya había caído en la telaraña del deseo desde que comenzó el semestre. Es adicto. Y odia serlo.

¿Por qué es él el único que no puede acercarse al pelirrojo? Por la _perra_ de su novia.

No hay que malinterpretar. El rubio nunca sintió odio hacía la chica de cabellos rosados. No hasta que supo acerca de su relación con el objeto de sus deseos hormonales. Ella _sabía_ que él estaba perdidamente _enamorado_ de Sasori. Perdidamente _atraído_ por Sasori. Y, aún así a ella no le importo. Aún recuerda bien las palabras que utilizó la pelirrosa para apartarlo de su camino: _"Lo siento Iwa-kun. Eres demasiado peligroso para estar cerca de Sasori…". _Esas palabras le sonaron al de cabellos dorados como un: no-te-interpongas-en-mi-camino. Dos semanas después el rubio se enteró que Haruno era la _nueva_ y _feliz_ novia de Sasori. Gruñe por lo bajo. Se imagina una escena en la que Sakura avanza hacia Sasori como depredador tras su presa, y el rubio ahora está tomando el rol del cazador detrás de la alimaña. Una alimaña que debe ser _exterminada._

_**¿Envidioso? Eres patético Deidara.**_ Esa voz en su cabeza. Esa _maldita_ voz en su cabeza. Cada día se escucha más fuerte, cada día lo atormenta con verdades que él no quiere oír. Si no fuese porque la condenada voz es su subconsciente ya la habría anotado en su lista negra. _Su muy perturbadora lista negra._

-Iwa Deidara, Haruno Sakura, Akasuna no Sasori son el equipo nueve.- Oh. Eso no se lo esperaba. El rubio que responde al nombre de Deidara Iwa sale de su trance. Parpadea unas cuantas veces. Mira al frente y ve a Shizune anotando sus nombres en una hoja suelta, juzgando por los trazos de tinta azul que se encuentran por encima de su nombre es la lista con los equipos. Los orbes azules se mueven hacía la derecha y recaen momentáneamente en Sakura. Ella se limita a esquivarle la mirada, y temerosa sigue sacando papeles de pequeñas dimensiones desde una fuente pequeña para terminar con la selección de equipos. La última mirada que dirige el rubio es hacia la parte contraria del salón, en donde un chico pelirrojo lo mira. Lo observa. Hasta pareciera que lo _analiza._ Y ese tipo de mirada que podría perturbar a cualquier alma inocente parece gustarle al rubio, que solo sonríe ampliamente. Después de todo, Deidara es de todo menos _inocente._

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Diez minutos. La selección finaliza y Sakura se siente libre de poder volver a su asiento. Se siente segura de volver a su asiento. Aún sigue limitándose de mirar al rubio que la observa con aire divertido. _**Y la diversión aún no empieza…**_

-Ya que los equipos están completamente formados; y que no nos quedan más que cinco minutos antes de finalizar, déjenme desearles suerte. Espero que pongan todo su empeño para que les resulte fácil, trabajen duro y quiero los reportes para la semana entrante. Sin pero's.- No hubo crítica. El timbre suena. La gran mayoría de alumnos comienza a salir del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Deidara no es la excepción ya que es el primero en retirarse con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios. _Tengo que encontrarlo en este receso, siendo compañeros de equipo tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos. __**Mucho tiempo juntos. **_

-Shizune-sensei… ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- Una frágil voz llega a los oídos de la morena, haciendo que detenga sus movimientos y mire a la chica de ojos jade frente a ella. _Ojos preocupados. _

-Por supuesto. ¿En que puedo ayudarte Sakura?- Preguntó.

-¿No hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar los equipos?- La voz suena rasposa, frágil, quebradiza pero lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchada.

-¿Algún problema con tu equipo Sakura? Pensé que estarías encantada de trabajar con Sasori…- Preguntó extrañada. La voz y los ojos llenos de curiosidad la delataban.

-¡No! no es eso… es solo que… es peligroso que Deidara este con nosotros…- Agacha la cabeza, haciendo que pequeños mechones de poca extensión aterricen sobre su frente y tapen su mirada _aún nerviosa._

-¿Hm? ¿Deidara-san? No veo el porque sea peligroso que un joven de diecisiete años y de complexión menuda trabaje con usted y su novio Sakura- Shizune apartó su mirada de la chica y comenzó a guardar sus materiales de enseñanza en un portafolio de cuero marrón.

-Es que usted no comprende…- La voz de la chica de ojos jade fue un débil suspiro. _Un suspiro que advertía peligro. _Un susurro que no fue escuchado.

-Estaré esperando leer su reporte Sakura. Nos veremos la próxima semana.- Sin más la silueta de la profesora escapó por la puerta a paso grácil y apresurado. Dejando a una única persona en el amplio salón acompañada del sonido de los ventiladores al girar y del rítmico eco del _tictac _del reloj de pared.

-Si es que estamos vivos para la próxima semana…-

* * *

Hasta aqui! -suspiro-

Espero que les haya ¿gustado? No se, talvés... ;W;

Lo que pasa por escribir de madrugada u-u

Well, ahora voy a terminar tareas ;ww;

Matte


	2. Awakening

**Capitals Sins**

**DeiSaso **

**Awakening**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Akatsuki me pertenecerá algún día lejano. No me llamo Masashi Kishimoto aunque eso se puede arreglar. No exponer a temperaturas mayores de treinta grados centígrados. No incluye baterías.

**N/A: **Sé que me he tardado en actualizar…Y no les daré mis razones porque ustedes no quieren leerlas y de todas formas no me creerían (xD). Me esforcé en hacer este capítulo, créanme, requirió de más de cinco documentos para hacerlo.  
Agradezco a todos los que dejaron review, me hicieron feliz por un lapso indeterminado de tiempo D Bien, el show debe continuar así que los dejaré con el segundo capítulo de Capitals Sins.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, lemmon (capítulos venideros), algo de gore, temas que pueden ser considerados fuertes. (Violaciones, intentos de suicidio, etc.)

**Advertencias del capítulo: **Lenguaje de Hidan, sangre. Pederastia implícita e insultos. Mención de KakuHida, PeinKonan.

**Resumen: **"¿Quién conoce los motivos de los surcos en tus brazos?" –Sólo quiero que me quieras Danna- "¿De quien es el espeso líquido blanquecino?" –Hay diferentes formas de pecar, estamos todos sometidos a tentaciones.- Hablo el pelirrojo monótonamente, sin sentimiento es sus palabras ni en su expresión. "No me culpes porque todo se reduce a sangre y saliva" –Deidara, baja ese cuchillo…- "Y mi pecado favorito… " -¿Estás listo, Danna?- "…es mirarte a los ojos…" –No seas tan lujurioso Dei- "…y verme caer" DeiSaso

* * *

"_Querrás levantarte para volver a caer"_

* * *

Generalmente, el karma es una perra, y Deidara Iwa acababa de demostrarlo empíricamente.

Pensó, al salir del salón 29, que talvez la suerte había decidido darle tregua, un _tan merecido descanso_ de su tradicional infierno. ¡Oh! Escuchar que él trabajaría en el mismo equipo que Akasuna no Sasori simplemente sonaba _tan bien. _Pero su subconsciente sabía, esa molesta voz en el fondo de su ser sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Esa maldita voz sabía que una pared gigante intercedía entre él y _su_ pelirrojo. Y el nombre del obstáculo: Sakura Haruno.

Su ánimo había florecido al ver que Sasori le miraba desde el otro lado del aula. A él, y nadie más que a _él._ Y Deidara se encargaría de que siempre fuese de esa forma, aunque tuviera que usar métodos _innovadores_ para ello.

Una vez salió del salón el estrecho pasillo le recibió con un viento cálido que cocinó su piel. _Esta es la razón por la que AMO el verano… _Pensó sarcásticamente mientras avanzaba a paso lento. Buscar un escape al calor en Summerbridge es casi tan complicado como intentar mantener a Hidan sin blasfemar por una semana. Rió involuntariamente ante su idea y la anotó mentalmente para posterior uso, y a la vez rogaba que el calor no cocinará sus neuronas lo suficiente como para olvidarla. Lo que menos quería el rubio de ojos azules es que su pequeña lista de pensamientos fuesen borrada por una estúpida ola de calor.

-¡No!...- Se escuchó desde el salón 29. Ese grito atrajo la atención del rubio momentáneamente, lo suficiente como para lograr que se girara en sus pasos y avanzará hasta el salón. No le preocupaba quien fuese la persona que gritó, pero si la situación lo atribuía quizás podría ver un poco de acción antes de buscar a Sasori. Además, en Summerbridge es raro escuchar a alguien gritar "¡No!" en un salón de clase. Normalmente se escucha "¡Fuera de mi camino!" en los pasillos, o el típico "¡Más fuerte!" en los baños (especialmente en el de las chicas). El rubio se planteaba que quizás Shizune había salido del closet y atacado a una estudiante para satisfacer sus reprimidos deseos sexuales. Hilarante, y definitivamente algo que Deidara no querría perderse.

Sus pasos se fueron haciendo lentos y silenciosos al acercarse al objetivo. Un cazador sabe que no debe espantar a la presa, porque sino puede escapar; en este caso, si no es lo suficientemente cuidadoso puede que la acción termine antes de empezar.

Asomó parte de su rostro por el costado derecho de la puerta. Y al ver el cabello color rosa su interés creció más. _Imagínense la expresión en el rostro de Sasori cuando se enteré que su novia se está tirando a la profesora de filosofía._ Si bien habría que arreglar algunos cabos sueltos en la historia, a Deidara no le preocupaba. Después de todo Deidara era un _genio_ en mentir a la gente.

En su posición no podía observar más que los cabellos de la Haruno y una parte del rostro de Shizune, siempre podría moverse un poco para obtener un mejor ángulo pero no podía dejarse al descubierto. Así que una vez estuvieran embriagadas en el calor del momento como para notar su presencia, podría, simplemente, tener un asiento en primera fila, literalmente, y grabarlo todo con su celular. _¡Por primera vez alabo a los creadores de estos aparatitos!_ Pensó mientras inconscientemente tocaba el teléfono móvil que descansaba en el interior del bolsillo derecho del pantalón azul marino que constituía el uniforme. No solo podría mostrarle a Sasori una prueba fehaciente de que su novia era una perra que no merecía estar a su lado, sino que después podría sacar un buen precio de su hallazgo. Es decir: ¿Quién en su sano juicio no pagaría por ver buen sexo de mujeres en un aula escolar? Deidara lo haría y sabía que muchos de sus compañeros también. _Y eso que nosotros no somos para nada pervertidos… __**Pervertido rozando a lujurioso. Si sigues así acabarás en el segundo círculo del infierno siendo arrastrado por vientos contrarios en un lugar cerrado.**_

Genial. Ahora su subconsciente pretendía ser más inteligente que él. Pero gracias a la vocecita recordó que debía estudiar La Divina Comedia para literatura, así que ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír al saber que la suerte seguía de su lado.

Pero lo siguiente que escuchó hizo que su gesto cambiará drásticamente.

-… es peligroso que Deidara esté con nosotros…-El rubio apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Haruno ya que ésta era apenas más alta que el sonido del reloj (que a esta hora marcaba las 9:38 AM). Vio la expresión de Shizune cambiar desde extrañes a confusión y luego a algo que el rubio no pudo identificar. -¿Hm? ¿Deidara-san? No veo el porque sea peligroso que un joven de diecisiete años y de complexión menuda trabaje con usted y su novio Sakura- La voz sonó monótona, aunque era difícil percibirlo.

-Es que usted no comprende…- ¡Oh! ¡Y sigue insistiendo! _¿¡Realmente está tan desesperada para seguir desconociendo su derrota!? __**No está desesperada, está asustada.**_

Rabia. Sintió el tan conocido sentimiento de ira expandirse por su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada cada segundo y sus ojos reflejaban las palabras que su garganta ahogaba: Maldita Perra.

Cerró su puño alrededor del celular y apretó con fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente debido a la rabia. Y sin saber por qué su pecho comenzó a doler. La mano izquierda estrujó la camisa y la chaqueta que cubrían su torso en un intento de mitigar el malestar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No sintió nada más que la molestia amainando y no vio más oscuridad por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta. Abrió los ojos y en su estado no pudo pensar en una mejor salida que huir del lugar. Pequeño error. Corrió por los pasillos sin notar hacia donde se dirigía. Giró a la derecha en la intersección de dos pasillos y chocó violentamente contra alguien, haciendo que cayera de espaldas como reacción al golpe. Cayó sentado, una mano sostenía su cuerpo mientras la otra acariciaba su nariz que había sido golpeada, haciendo que lágrimas se formaran en la película lagrimal de su ojo.

Elevó su cabeza de modo de poder visualizar a su atacante y atacarlo verbalmente (quizás físicamente si era necesario…), pero al verlo todos los insultos se estancaron en su garganta y el único sonido bien formulado que escapó fue un in entendible –Mierda… -

Oh, sí, el Karma es una perra.

* * *

El joven rubio caminaba por los pasillos de Summerbridge con aire aparentemente tranquilo, pero interiormente maldecía a cada una de las deidades que recordaba de filosofía… Empezó con Zeus y ya había nombrado a Apolo, Dionisio, Ares y Poseidón junto a algunos que él mismo inventó porque no había prestado más atención a esa clase después de nombrar a Afrodita.

El receso fue un infierno. No solo no tuvo la oportunidad de buscar a Sasori, sino que ni siquiera pudo salir al patio en todo el receso. Para sumar a su lista, tenía calor, lo que no era nuevo, pero para matar y rematar a su queridísima suerte (la cuál pareció estar con él por cerca de minuto y medio), la persona con la que chocó en el pasillo fue una de las personalidades que siempre pretendía evitar a toda costa: Hidan. _Un psicópata sin antecedentes penales por ahora…_ pensaba el joven de ojos azules usando todo su autocontrol para no ahorcar a la persona de cabellos plateados y orbes violáceos que caminaba insistentemente a su lado.

-Te digo que Kakuzu es un maldito bastardo que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea contar su asqueroso dinero y coger. Contar, coger, contar, coger, contar, coger… ¡Hey rubia! ¿Me estás escuchando?- El de cabellos blanquecinos (al que siempre se le vio con la extraña costumbre de peinar todo su cabello hacía atrás) se volteó hacia el rubio con cara de fastidio. No le gustaba que no le prestaran atención cuando hablaba, y para asegurarla había ideado un tipo de lenguaje que consistía en, que en medio de las oraciones se incluyera o algún insulto o alguna injuria. Su interior se llenaba de orgullo y algo muy cercano a la felicidad al saber que todos a su alrededor se callaban al escucharlo hablar y dirigían sus miradas atónitas a su persona. Una persona como Hidan necesita del constante tumulto sobre su persona. Si es bueno o malo no importa, siempre y cuándo sea de él.

Pero todo ser humano cae en la rutina de la costumbre, y Deidara no es la excepción. Además, el ignorar siempre es la mejor opción en personas como Hidan.

-Hidan, si sabes que no te estoy escuchando, y que no te escucharé en futuro cercano ¿Por qué no te decides por dejarme solo, un? ¡O por qué no mejor vas a molestar a Kakuzu! ¡Se supone que el está aquí! ¡Yeah!- Gritó en frustración el rubio mientras aceleraba sus pasos para llegar al salón donde tendría literatura. Una de las clases que no compartía con Sasori, lo que representaba no verlo por un lapso de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y talvez más; sin embargo, tendría el _gustoso placer_ de ver a Haruno en esta asignatura. _Por si no fue suficiente con el receso… Ahora la veré por cuarenta y cinco minutos consecutivos. Si tuviera la posibilidad de neutralizarla… __**Todo a su tiempo. Probablemente falte poco si haces todo bien desde ahora.**_

Seguramente pasó más del tiempo debido ensimismado. Los sonidos a su alrededor fueron descartados y alejados y solo el eco de los pasos dados sobrevivió. Eso fue hasta que sintió su brazo ser jalado hacía atrás bruscamente, y antes de que siquiera pudiera ser consciente de la acción, su espalda dio contra la pared de desgastada pintura beige y su trasero se encontró de nueva cuenta en el piso. El impacto no fue tan fuerte como para causar dolor, pero no era el dolor lo que molestó al rubio, sino que fue la persona que lo jaló la que sí lo hizo.

-¿¡Qué mierda Hidan, yeah!?- Espetó el ojiazul sin siquiera molestarse en moverse de su actual posición.

Hidan lo miraba desde arriba mientras le sonreía de forma altanera. El ver que la ceja derecha del rubio se levantaba en señal de confusión provocó que la sonrisa se agrandara y hasta que una suave carcajada escapara.

-No es muy sensato hablar de esa forma en frente de una profesora Iwa-san. Esperaba mejores modales de parte de usted.- Una voz melódica, monótona, pero inmensamente fría se hizo escuchar a su lado. De pronto el sentimiento de realización golpeó en la cara a Deidara al darse cuenta donde estaba y su rostro giró por sí solo a la izquierda antes de que su cerebro pudiera frenarlo. Se encontró con el rostro impasible y perfecto de Konan. Los rasgos femeninos de la mujer de veintiún años acoplaban en perfecta armonía con el frío color de su piel. Ojos grandes y afilados de largas pestañas y orbes azules, nariz pequeña y labios rosados brillantes gracias al uso de algún labial.

Un ángel, pensaban muchos.

Lamentablemente había dos cosas que alteraban la hermosa fachada que vendía su profesora. La primera es su compromiso con Pein, el profesor de historia de las clases avanzadas en Summerbridge y el segundo es el _pequeño _problema de actitud de la mujer.

Corrección, decir _pequeño problema de actitud_ es un gran eufemismo.

-Sí, Deidara-chan ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?- Sí Deidara no conociera tanto a Hidan como para saber que alguien con su capacidad intelectual no puede realizar una tarea lo suficientemente merecedora de ser llamada "pensar", hubiese creído que el de cabellos plateados planeó todo desde que emprendieron rumbo hacía ese pasillo. Hidan tuvo que agradecer la cuestión que el rubio cuenta con un gran autocontrol. A pesar de que la personalidad de Deidara se define por ser impulsiva, el rubio es muy bueno marcándose objetivos y la mejor forma de conseguirlos. La necesidad va antes que la querencia, y definitivamente no era necesario acabar con la triste existencia de Hidan frente a una profesora. Quería hacerlo. NO lo necesitaba, pero vaya que quería.

Luego de fulminar a Hidan con la mirada y con la vocalización silenciosa de 'voy a matarte' el rubio decidió levantarse de la humillante posición en la que se encontraba. Y entró al salón sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

_Autocontrol_ suspiraba a sí mismo,_Autocontrol…_

* * *

_Definitivamente, el Karma se ha vuelto mi peor enemigo… _

Si bien, no habían pasado ni diez minutos de haber empezado con la clase, que nada tenía que ver con "La Divina Comedia", por cierto; se encontraba mirando la espalda de la chica de cabellos rosados, los cuales apenas llegaban a sobrepasar sus hombros. Siempre sintió envidia del uniforme de las mujeres en Summerbridge. No es que él quisiese ir con una minifalda tableada en color azul marino y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, es solo que esas ligeras vestimentas se ven frescas comparado su camisa de mangas largas, la chaqueta y el pantalón azul marino.

Por suerte o maldición, ese día nadie usaba la corbata reglamentada, probablemente la gran mayoría se ahorcaría y él estrangularía a Hidan, el cual, aún parecía no captar el significado de las palabras: 'Déjame solo' y decidió sentarse a su lado.

_Loco o suicida, talvez ambas… _Pensó mientras desviaba su mirada hacía un muy sonriente Hidan que estaba escondiendo sus manos bajo la mesa que constituía el pupitre. _Probablemente esté enviando un mensaje. _Concluyó el rubio y sin darle más vueltas al asunto desvió nuevamente la mirada, esta vez, para ver de que rayos hablaba Konan al frente del salón.

Si bien esta aula tenía limitaciones físicas menores que la de filosofía, contaba con una mejor ventilación, lo que compensaba en gran medida el limitado espacio. Esta vez el rubio optó por una banca centrada en el medio del salón. A su derecha se hallaba Hidan, el que en menos de diez segundos cambió su sonrisa discreta a una demente, a nadie le sorprendería que dentro de unos instantes de levantara y comenzará a gritar: -¡En sus caras, herejes!- como lo hizo en la celebración de los quince años de Summerbridge.

A su izquierda se situaba Uchiha Sasuke, chico de piel pálida, ojos negros y cabello azabache para combinar. Llevaba los primeros dos botones de la camisa desprendidos y las mangas hasta el antebrazo, lo que le daba un aire rebelde y un tanto provocativo. Su rostro dejaba ver algo entre las líneas de aburrimiento y total desinterés, pero aún así su mirada se hallaba fija en la pizarra, pero a juzgar por el vacío que se podía apreciar en sus orbes negras, lo más probable era que su mente estuviese divagando por lugares que no tenían nada que ver con Pablo Neruda y "Me gusta cuándo callas"

Haruno estaba a su frente, y a su espalda se encontraba un molesto niñato de cabello rubio del cuál nunca se tomó la molestia de aprender su nombre. Sabía que tenía que ver con el ramen, y que tenía un impedimento en el habla, así como él; pero nunca le había prestado más atención de la necesaria. Quizás Deidara pasaba mucho tiempo concentrado en sus prioridades como para prestar atención a cosas tan insignificantes como el saber el nombre de los miembros de su grupo.

Konan estaba, al igual que en cada tema nuevo que comenzaban, hablando acerca de la biografía del autor. Algo acerca de que Pablo Neruda no es su verdadero nombre, que es un seudónimo o algo así. Deidara nunca entendió el por qué de los seudónimos. ¿Por qué ocultar al artista detrás de la obra? Es como avergonzarse del fruto de tu expresión, una total idiotez.

Después de un largo rato de antecedentes que no se molestó en anotar o siquiera escuchar, Konan dejó un pequeño libro (parecía pequeño desde el asiento de Deidara, pero Konan nunca usa libros pequeños) de tapas color ébano e inscripción dorada con letras cursivas sobre el escritorio a su frente. La mujer de esbelta figura y caderas pronunciadas (que se veían resaltadas gracias al vestido negro de formal porte que usaba ese día) se dirigió al pizarrón y con pulcra caligrafía escribió cuál sería la tarea encargada. Inmediatamente después de que ella terminara el timbre sonó, lo que causó más de un quejido de molestia de parte de varios, exceptuando a Deidara que se levantó seguidamente después de que el timbre callara y se retiró junto con Hidan que le seguía como perro vagabundo al que cometiste el error de darle comida.

-Sabes qué…- Comenzó el de orbes violáceas dejando ver con más evidencia su celular, _Motorola algo_ dedujo Deidara después de mirarlo sin ver necesariamente lo que Hidan hacía. –Apestas en Literatura- Terminó de hablar y con una sincronía que no le sorprendió a Deidara, el sonido indicador del mensaje enviado escapó del parlante equipado en el aparato telefónico, que además sacaba fotos, pero a nadie le importa eso.

-Tú apestas en todas tus asignaturas, un, no vengas a criticarme, predicador- Fue una indirecta bastante directa para decirle a Hidan que el pequeño diálogo había llegado a su fin; pero Hidan no entendía las indirectas, ni las afirmaciones abruptas, así que no era de sorprender que no entendiera una mezcla de ambas.

-Claro, porque si Sasori criticara a la rubia…- Hidan siguió con su parloteo, pero Deidara ya había entrado en un estado de profunda meditación, por lo que no supo si lo siguiente lo pensó o en realidad lo dijo.

_Si Sasori criticara a la rubia, la rubia se sentiría feliz de que Sasori le hablara, un._

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al patio, Deidara no supo reconocer ni identificar diferencia alguna en la presión atmosférica que había (si es que había) del interior al exterior. Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, y es que en el exterior se percibían las corrientes de aire caliente con más intensidad.

El pastizal que conformaba el sesenta y cinco por ciento de la proporción total de Summerbridge se veía bañado por una luz de tonalidad amarilla que procedía del astro en el cielo. Aún quedaban sombras, Deidara pudo deducir ya que una extensión de su silueta se había transferido al suelo y se representaba en color carbón.

Hidan, como buen amigo/acosador/persona sin mejores planes para el receso más que seguirlo, se mantenía firmemente a su lado.

Deidara lo miró, Hidan le ignoró pero eso no hizo que Deidara bajara la mirada que transmitía fastidio, molestia, quizá un odio incondicional, pero "odio" al igual que "amor" era una palabra tan utilizada que con el paso del tiempo había dejado de transmitir el significado profundo que debería. Término que se había convertido en vulgar y repetitivo.

-¿Tienes a un novio pederasta para esto? ¿Para seguirme en los recesos, yeah? Puedes aconsejarle de mi parte que ponga mejor empeño en llenar tus tiempos libres, tanto cabello plateado a la luz del sol probablemente me deje ciego, un- Apartó la mirada para hacer énfasis en la parte de que lo dejaría ciego, lo que no era del todo falso.

-No puedo decirle tu maldito consejo hasta que estemos en sexta hora, pero igual gracias por tu maldita ayuda.- El de orbes violetas rodó sus ojos en desagrado mientras se subía las mangas de la chaqueta escolar. El calor seguía siendo infernal.

Las muñecas y parte del pálido brazo del albino mostraban una sucesión de finas cicatrices. Algunas más o menos notables, pero ahí estaban. Hidan no sentía vergüenza, es más, disfrutaba que los demás posaran sus miradas en los surcos rojos. Era una retorcida forma de diversión.

El rubio, por segunda vez en el día (y convencido de que no sería la última) decidió ignorar a Hidan y se adentró en el patio, esperanzado en que Hidan no lo siguiera. Río ante su propia ingenuidad, pero siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados. Había caminado tantas veces por esta parte de Summerbridge que conocía a la perfección el camino que debía de tomar para llegar a donde quería ir.

La brisa caliente no se hizo esperar.

El cabello de Deidara se meció de izquierda a derecha antes de caer en la posición correspondiente. Y fue después de que su cabello cayó que escuchó su nombre ser llamado desde alguna dirección a su espalda.

La voz era ni muy profunda ni muy aguda, _perfecta._

Giró su cabeza hacía el lado derecho, y después de ver la mata de cabello rojizo que descansaba apoyada en la sombra de un árbol, no pudo tomar las riendas de lo que su cuerpo hacía.

Todo a su alrededor parecía transcurrir en una enloquecedora cámara lenta, y lo único que percibió, vio y se concentró fue en la pequeña y pálida figura del pelirrojo a su frente. Amó el constante balanceo al que se veía condenado el cabello de Sasori, también amaba el constante movimiento que causaba el respirar por debajo de la camisa que se veía librada de la chaqueta, dando una muestra del cuerpo del joven, y tentando a Deidara a ver más. En ese momento solo pudo citar a Hamlet. _En sus movimientos ¡qué similar a un ángel!_

Lo miró buscando la mirada del otro, conociendo que la mirada de Sasori era una trampa mortal. Aquellos ojos de variadas tonalidades y llenos de una sensualidad atractiva que actuaba como campo magnético eran una exquisita tortura a la que el rubio no le importaría pasar una eternidad sufriéndola. _Por los siglos de los siglos, Amén._

-Había tenido la sensación de que nos veríamos en el pasado receso.- El pelirrojo inquirió sin levantarse de su lugar y tampoco dándole a el rubio el placer de encontrar sus miradas.

-Veo que no eres alguien que acostumbre a saludar al que recién llega, yeah- Espetó Deidara sin dejar de mirarlo, solo que se había resignado de buscar los ojos y decidió bajar por las facciones.

-Eso no importa ahora, siéntate- Probablemente Sasori advirtió la inquisitiva mirada del otro y eso hizo que bajara la suya propia y la concentrara en los libros que se distribuían sin orden alguno a su alrededor. Libros que Deidara no notó, y que ahora daba crédito de la presencia de los mismos.

Deidara hizo lo que el pelirrojo demandó sin cuestionamiento alguno. Sentía una sensación cálida invadir su pecho, lo que era bastante contradictorio considerando que odiaba tener que seguir órdenes. Suponía que con Sasori era diferente, pero no por eso menos molesto.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, Sasori Danna?- El rubio preguntó con inocencia fingida haciendo que su tono sonara en un timbre más agudo. Agregó el sufijo 'Danna' porque supuso que a un ser con complejo de superioridad y autosuficiencia como Sasori le gustaría. La única respuesta que brindó Sasori hacía el sufijo y hacía la oración en general fue una risa disimulada.

-Hoy hablaremos de pecados- Sentenció el pelirrojo de orbes rojizas mirando a Deidara con aire divertido, pero sin perder el aura autoritaria.

-Oh, que bueno- Dijo Deidara riendo bajo para después transmitir en su mirada una satisfacción única.

_**Soy un experto en el tema.**_

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que dejaron review, y reitero que lamento enormemente la tardanza de este capítulo, y espero que no se hayan decepcionado… demasiado (:DU)

Muchísimas gracias a: Lita-chan, kaho-chan, Akasuna no Nozomi, Tsuki-Dei, AngelCaido, , Pando-chan, LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen, Toxic Seed, Illusion., metafora89, LolaLaTrailera y DarkCat14

Espero que el siguiente haya sido también de su agrado (:D)

¡Hasta el próximo!


	3. Note

No tengo derecho de pasarme por aquí después de tanto tiempo ***llora desconsolada*** Ruego diez mil perdones por no subir capítulo aquí, pero he decidido suspender la historia en este post porque no veía como continuarla, y la he rearmado más larga y detallada en otro post.

De verdad siento el hiatus prolongado sin avisar, en serio, y nunca podré explicar cuánto amé sus reviews aquí, ¡por eso no me veo capaz de borrar esta historia!

Un millón de gracias a:

PROSHVO

sol uzumaki

Funtom Company

Claressa

Hakumi Shigatsu

Kazuyo Junjou

Dei!Seme

Mond

Blender angel

scath-wolff

KagomeKrizZ

Tsuki-Dei

Myon

ShangMei

LolaLaTrailera

Pando-chan

LadyPuppet

metafora89

DarkCat14

Illusion.

Toxic Seed

Say-Erizabesu

Pando-chan

Escolastica

Angel_Caido

kaho-chan

Lita-chan

Sin ustedes probablemente me hubiese sumido en un abismo de depresión~

Si aún están interesados en leer, la versión dos está aquí:

http:/ .net/s/6012040/1/ Capitals_Sins_V2

Le quitan los espacios y ya, o sino visitan mi perfil.

¡Gracias nuevamente!

Scorpling


End file.
